Nephilim
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Cast out of Heaven and banished into Hell for eternity two races mix together in an unexpected way creating an entirely new race. A perfect combination of Fallen and Devil. Better summary inside.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and anything recognizable is not mine in the slightest.

S _ummary: What if that after being cast out of Heaven and being banished to hell for eternity there was more going on than we thought. Starting out small two races started to mix and soon they became their own faction. Watch as the leader of this faction bored with his life as ruler and wanted to take somr time off heads to the human world._

Chapter 1

My name is Tamagi Ryogen. Currently I am staying in the human world in a mundane neighborhood in an attempt to keep a low profile from the Devils who run this territory and the Fallen who are hiding in it. Although they probably won't attack me for several reasons there are still reasons to be cautious. My clan while we don't exactly stay hidden we're not that popular among our fellow denizens of the underworld. We're practically abominations in their eyes but no matter what they say or do we still have pride in ourselves.

In case you're wandering or haven't realized what I am by now allow me to shed some light on the subject. My name is Tamagi Ryogen 12 winged Nephilim and leader of the faction.

The Nephilim are the balanced mix between Fallen and Devil and despite light being the enemy of the dark there are no adverse side affects. Now the same can't be said fornforced but if you are born a true Nephilim and aren't reincarnated in a way that you turn out like that then there is nothing to worry.

I have come to Kuoh on the recommendations of my close friends and fellow leaders of the underworld Sirzechs and Azazel to get away from the life of a faction leader. Though not as old as the three factions themselves and are considered a hybrid class faction we are still classed as one of the ancients.

I check my clock and see that it's almost 6:30 so I wake up and go after taking care of my morning rituals I wake up my 3 assistants my father insisted I bring. I don't know why but after three days of constant insistence I finally caved and brought them along reluctantly.

Of course that was before I realized who he was sending with me. At first I thought he'd be sending my royal guard but to my surprise he sends my three childhood friends with me. We've been very close since we were little despite not all being from the same faction.

Kuroka who until recently was an S class criminal on the run from the devils for a crime that she did commit but was misinterpreted as she was only protecting her sister who she was forced to abandon who coincidentally goes to the school the four of us are enrolled in Kuoh Academy. She used to be a Bishop Nekoshou until my mother used her purging magic so that she became in a sense a pure Neko again.

'Cat Burgular' Nami ex navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. I found her six months ago as I was bored and was flying through dimensions and found her close to death and after making a deal with her captain brought her back to life and took her with me. It was hard at forst but things are stable and thanks to my abilities she's still able to go to her home dimension so it's not like she's completely cut off.

My last and by far the most lasiest of them which is really saying something is my best friend since we were kids Blaze. Don't let his name fool you he might be as lazy and lackluster as Azazel but he is very powerful. He could have his own group but he said and I quote 'Sounds like too much work and responsibility. I'll just work under you as long as I can still be free to do as I please.' I honestly did not think it'd be so easy.

To explain groups work in the same sense as peerages and brave saints where a contract is formed between master and the recipient. Although unlike its counterparts the system is limitless.

Blaze is the only one in ny group aside from myself who is a true Nephilim. The others are more reformed hybrids. They have our powers and weaknesses to an extent that match their original abilities and personalities which are by itself on par with gods but not Yahweh level.

"Oi you lot wake up and be down in five. I don't want to be making excuses for being late on our first day of school."

I have no idea why those idiots thought it would be a good idea to enroll us in school in a territory ruled by devils that for some inexplicable reason thought a school full of humans would be a good idea. No doubt they're going to try something but I'm fully prepared for any eventuality.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to school. I mean we already know what we need to it doesn't make sense why we have to go to school with a bunch of devils just cause we're bored. When someone gets bored school is the last place anyone wants to even think about." whined Nami understandably annoyed. I admit I feel exactly the same way.

"I already told you even though it's boring and no fun at all the reason we're in Kuoh and by extent going to that school is because it is a hotspot for supernatural activity. Besides you heard my father there are more possibilities to snatch some sacred gear users."

"I know that but I still don't like it."

"None of us do Nami but be like the rest of us and put up with it." said bluntly Kuroka dragging the half asleep Blaze with her.

"Says the sleepy dangerous duo of the underworld. But you're right let's head out and grab some breakfast on the way."

Slight groaning from the aforementioned duo knowing that we have to walk and can't walk or teleport as for now we're supposed to keep a low profile at least until our meeting with the Sitri heiress later today.

Time Skip...

20 minutes later we're heading towards the gates of the school and already there were dozens of whispers going on around us.

'Are those the new students.'

'They look strange I wonder if they're foreign.'

'Damn it another pretty boy why can't they all just go to hell.'

I had to resist laughing at that considering that three of us are from hell.

I look up as I sense two auras. One belonging to the Sitri heiress and not suprisingly Vritra seales in the boy next to her. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought with a smirk.

"You must be the new transfer students. My name is Sona Shitori. I am the student council president. The four of you have been put in class 2B. My assistant Saji Genshirou will show you to your class. Also I will send someone at the end of the day to come collect you. Please follow the rules while you're here as I will not tolerate rule breaking." She says with a soft yet sharp glare and then turned around and promptly left.

"Well then, if the four of you would follow me."

He turned and walked into school with the rest of us following behind him taking in the area as we do. I stop for a second as I feel someone watching me. I look in that direction and see Rias Gremory. Little sister of Sirzechs and co-ruler of this territory. I am going to make it my mission to extremely avoid her at every chance.

Promptly pushing away the not subtle threat Sirzechs gave me that I didn't hear a word of I wouldn't bother with her one bit. I hate her with every fiber of my being for a very good reason. For that I shall never forgive her.

In the ORC clubroom...

'That boy. I don't know what it is but something about him definitely intrigues me. I should send Koneko to watch him. Maybe I could maybe get him to join me so I can get out of that marriage with that bastard Riser.'

"Akeno who is that boy with the blue hair?"

"Oh, he's one of the new transfer students Tsubaki told me about. Him and three others who are apparently living together all transferred into the same class today. Why are you asking. Does littls Rias have a crush on him?" She asks annoyingly teasing me as she knows I hate it when she does that.

"No I don't there's just something interesting about him that's all. I want you to send Koneko to watch then for a few days."

"Whatever. I'm on it. Just be careful around that boy there's something weird about him I can feel it."

With that she leaves to do her task as the first bell rings.

I will solve the mystery of that boy.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own anything you recognize.

It's the end of the day and already I feel like going back to hell. I've never been so bored in my life, even though boredom is the reason I left. At least then I had Azazel or Sirzechs to entertain but here I'm constantly surrounded by idiotic morons. Today I've been chased and crowded by wackadoodle girls and overjealous boys. I give off a slight groan and turn my head as I sense a presence of a devil at the door. I tense for a second before I see that it was the person who helped us earlier. I have to keep my guard up if I want to stay ahead of Gremory. She will pay for her treachery.

"Hey guys I just came to get you. I hope you've enjoyed your first day. Kaichou wants to speak with you all as I'm sure you're already aware of." He says as we're walking down the hallway. The odd thing is though is that even though he's trying to be nice the anger rolling off him is quite evident. This is strange as I know we didn't do anything offensive to him, yet. But it's pointed directly at us, or more specifically me.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as we arive at the entrance to the students council room. Saji is about to knock when we all pause as we hear shouting coming from inside. We were about to step back so as not to overhear but when I hear my name I walk right in as I know that voice anywhere.

"You know it's not nice to talk about someone when they're not around Gremory. One thing I'd like to know is what you're doing here in the first place. This meeting doesn't have anything to do with you or your group so I suggest you leave immediately." I say deathly serious making my point clear with my group standing behind me to emphasize my point and Saji standing awkwardly off to the side unsure of what to do.

"This isn't over Sona. I always get what I want." She shoots another glare at her as she roughly brushes past us. I resist the urge to blast her with holy lightning and just settle for telekinetecally slamming the doors literally on her face as she turns to say something.

"Thank you Lord Tamagi. She was getting really annoying. For some reason she's extremely insistent on recruiting you to her side. I'm not sure how but she forced some info out of Tsubaki. I accept full responsibility and please note that my Queen was not in full control of her actions when she released this infornation." She says full of concern as she knows what often happens when you slight a noble especially when said noble is a faction leader.

"Don't worry Sona I'm not mad and I completely understand. And please call me Tamagi we're friends after all. Now then let's get down to the reason I'm here. And this partially has something to do with your rude guests and the unwelcome one hiding outside the door. Nami if you will." I say to her as she turns towards the door.

I can tell she's locked on to her target as she focuses a bit of her weather powers and sends a control thunder storm blast at a sneaky Neko. As soon as we hear a thud I send Kuroka to bring her sister inside as I'm going to interrogate as soon as she wakes up with a little help from Sona and Tsubaki.

"Now then as I'm sure you've been briefed but I'll remind you anyways, the reason for my being here is simply because I've grown too bored and am thinking of adding some of the human world to my personal territory. But the reason I'm in this location specifically is to seize the control Gremory has over this place and banish her from it entirely. From what my spies have reported and at no offense to you the way she runs things cannot be allowed to continue." I paused for a moment so I can hear her thoughts before I continue.

"You are right about that. For so long she," she says it like spitting venom "has done things her own ways against the rules of the council for too long and needs to be knocked down and out before this territory is destroyed. I've tried so many times but she just keeps using her brothers name without his knowledge to get her way. She's nothing but a child."

I smirked as I knew she'd agree with me on this.

"Glad to see we're on the same page. With all the supernatural activity that goes on in this town she has let way too many things slide. My sources have reported several Fallen who have strayed from Azazel and the Grigori's control constantly coming in and out of this town under the leadership of Kokabiel. It also says that she has somehow managed to find the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation in this school. She's already aware of the Fallen and knows in situations like this the ceasefire is alllowed to be ignored and is planning on using them to kill the Red Dragon Emperor to recruit him."

I finish getting even angrier as I see her unfortunate subbordinate still mildly unconscious on the couch across from me with her sister stroking her hair as she slept.

"And don't even get me started on Shirone. She broke Nephilim Law when she didn't turn her over to me. It clearly states in the recently discovered will of their parents that she was supposed to be put in my care. But due to the brainwashing and manipulating she did not to mention her little curse she added I won't be able to get her back where she belongs. Even without that we still have enough evidence to take her down. We just need to wait for the right moment."

"Is that all you needed to speak with me about? You are known for your quick and decisive thinking on taking down opponents but not so much for cooperation with others outside of your group."

"While that is true the main reason I'm here is to discuss a potential partnership for when I take down Gremory and take control. I'll give more details when the actual event happens but this is all you need to know for now. Oh and before I forget aside from the independent work and actions me and my team will be doing there's some secret information from the Vatican that I've been authorized by them and to a lesser extent to share with you." I say going into deathly serious mode.

"What is it?" she asks growing slightly concerned at the look on my face.

"Miss Sitri outside of this room you are not allowed to share this info. Do you understand." after a quick nod I signal to Blaze to continue "Three Excaliburs have been stolen by Kokabiel and his team. We believe they are planning on bringing them together." she and the only othetr conscious person outside the 4 of us who already knew gasped as they weren't expecting.

"In about a month or so they will be sending two exorcists to retrieve them. I'm only telling you this as you know it won't be easy to interact with them based on past transgressions. Now then onto the final subject, there is a favor I need from both you and your Queen."

"What is it?" she asks both of them clearly eager to help but still on guard. That's what I've always liked about this group always ready for anything.

"I intend to free Shirone from her tyrannical master. I need you two to vast the Serpents Symbol on her so I can use my own mana to purge her. The reason I ask for your help is with something like this it's going to require the three of us working in tangsnt for it to be a success."

They both nod understanding their roles and ready to go on my signal.

The Serpents Symbol is a technique used by my clan which is what I use to purge Kuroka. It as the name states snakes into the the core of your soul and eliminates are foreign signatures and the like from it but with something like this I'll need the two of them to push it further and break her free.

"Alright then on my signal." I say as the circle is primed and ready to be placed. I sigh knowing this while it won't hurt her at all it will really hurt me as I have to stay in contact the whole time and if that doesn't affect me the baclash will.

"Ready, **_NOW_**."

And as I say that we all pour all our mana into the circle attached to the still unconscious Shirone. And I sense it nearly complete I feel the backlash kick in and I'm blasted back towards my two cohorts and we're all knocked to the floor along with everyone else but the room somehow remains intact.

"Did it work?" says Kuroka groaning along with the rest of us as we get off the floor.

I look towards Shirone and hear a light gasp and see the most nostalgic thing I've seen in my life. Something I never thought I would. We finally have Shirone back to her real self Cat ears and tail and everything.

"Welcome back Shirone."

I see her smile as she turns to look at me and says "It's good to be back papa."

I smile as me and Kuroka run up and practically squish her to death and she just laughs and takes it as she misses her family and cries as she finally has us back and is free from Gremory's control.

Although I'm not her real father I practically raised her with her sister so she sees me as that. For now everything is at it should be and nothing could ruin this moment.

Until...

To be continued next chapter.


	3. Flashy Standoff

Disclaimer: _Anything you recognize isn't mine._

Chapter 3

Everything was peaceful until a certain redhead decided to blown down the door.

"Come on you idiotic Gremory. Did you really have to destroy the door now? We were having a moment here. It's people like you who ruin things like this is what I hate the most. Shirone would you mind hiding over there for a momebt whilst I deal with the cockroach in the corner."

"Right away papa." she obediently went over to Kuroka who spread her 4 wings as a way of intimidation.

"That's far enough Gremory bitch. You won't touch my sister. The only reason I haven't destroyed you yet is because my master has ordered me against such a notion. Get rid of her Master so we can leave already I'm getting sleepy."

"This won't even last 10 minutes. Blaze Nami take care of the pests in the next corridor but don't kill them. Just make sure it hurts really badly."

"Got it boss. To be honest this was getting boring. Come on Nami let's take care of these devils."

With that they vanished to go after their prey. I turned towards Gremory and she didn't have any reaction towards her servants about to be attacked in a one side slaughter but she was shaking with rage. I glanced at her in a questioning way. As I was about to snarkily ask a question she screams in my face saying.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SERVANT YOU DAMN CROW BASTARD. KONEKO'S MINE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. In the name of the house of Gremory under the authority of Sirzechs Lucifer I declare a blood feud against you unless you give me Koneko right now."

I smirk as everything went according to plan.

'I can't believe it went exactly as he said it would. I never thought she'd be stupid enough to do something like this even if she wasn't aware who he is the fact that Kuroka is with him should show proof of his strength.'

"Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, did you catch all that? She pretty much just confessed to everything in my report."

"We heard everything Lord Tamagi Ryogen. I am sad to say you were right. Rias you're in deep trouble." said Sirzechs in a depressed tone as he was very disappointed in his sister.

"Sirzechs you're finally here. This bastard stole Koneko from me. I want you to kill him for me to teach him a lesson." she said arrogantly once again not reading the room and smirked believing she'd won.

And then the penny dropped. Surprisingly the last person you'd expect to react did. It wasn't Sirzechs, nor me, heck not even Serafall or Kuroka, but Grayfia of all people.

"Grayfia why did you punch me. You're a servant you had no right to strike me."

"RIas," angrily yelled Sirzechs "you stupid girl you have no idea what you've done. You just threatened a blood feud with a Nephilim."

"I'm aware of that and that's why I did it. They are nothing but a weak species. Even if they have Kuroka on their side they're weak and they'll lose."

"You nitwit. He's just nk ordinary Nephilim. He's their leader. Lord Tamagi Ryogen, descendant of the original Lucifer is the faction leader of the Nephilim clan. If your blood feud had gone through we would've been annihilated."

I laugh and then spread my 12 wings. Greyish Black Devil wings and Silver Angel wings. Highly uncharacteristic for a Nephilim but as previously stated I am a direct descendant of the original Lucifer and Amduscias. Me and my family took control over our clan because of our unique heritage.

"Gremory heiress you have broken Nephilim law. When you didn't turn Shirone over to me immediately when Kuroka was cleared you despite the warnings still refused to turn her over. Furthermore you used several brainwashing methods on her to turn her against me. I have brought these three here to show them the truth in your misdeeds."

At that moment two unconscious bodies flew through the wall. Those of Akeno Himejima or as the royal family like to call her, The Disgraced Angel, and her knight Kiba Yuto the sole survivor of a Holy Sword Project.

"Their now the gang's all here. Time to get this over with unlike these three the rest of us have something to do." I pick up a chess piece slightly bloody and lying forgotten on the floor and throw it at Nami who's better at these Sadistic rituals than I am which quite frankly frightens me sometimes as those the rest of my team.

"Nami begin the ritual." Suddenly her hands glow red and then so does the Rook piece. "Seven winds of pain." And with that the room burst in a blinding red light making everyone shield their eyes. "Ritual complete boss. Here bitch take your piece back. Maybe it will fill the hole in your soul." she threw it at her but what none of the devils including the now conscious ones were expecting was for the piece to sink into her and then she was zapped with 10 thousand bolts of holy lightning. Not enough to kill her but it won't tickle either.

She fell on her knees panting. Next a magic collar with her familys crest appeared on her neck.

"Tamagi what have you done."

"Wergild. In a situation like this I've demanded payment. Oh and don't worry about that collar it'll disappear by the end of the day. It's basically a punishment collar that will electrify its wearer whenever she does something she's not supposed to. Which includes using your name to get your way."

"Alright team let's go home. I need a nap and some Ramen. Not in that order. But before I forget. Playing deck summon: Ace of Hearts. Shirone will you accept this card and fall into my service and my family?" There was silence for a minute, before she responded.

"Yes papa. I want to be a family with you and Oneesama again. I am through with being a low ranked devil. I want to take my place at your side." she stated with utmost seriousness and dedication in her eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear. Bond." With that the card shot at and slashed her right palm and formed a blood pack before returning to my deck. And immediately 2 wings spread out of her back.

"All right then gang. Now we can go home. This day has been draining and we still have school tomorrow. Sona we shall continue this conversation at a later date. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall I think this the first part of what we discussed. I shall give you further updates should I deem it necessary. Thank you for your help but remember to keep up your end of the deal. Before I go remember this. As of six months ago due to the coersion of a scrawny rubber kid in a hat I've officially become a pirate captain. With each edition to my family I shall have my own crew. And with a limitless amount of catds I can make it as big as a want and with my dimension hopping powers increases my chances of getting even stronger and unbeatable. We will reach the top and I'll become the Pirate Emperor."

"Thusly remember this phrase. Don't screw with the Lucifer Pirates."

And with a flashy exit that would make Buggy proud we left the stunned room and returned to our home which is really the ship in disguise.


	4. Iron Wind and Red Retribution

Disclaimer: Dont own anything

 **AN: _Please read. It has been brought to my attention about the whole dispute over the true origins of a Nephilim, and I wpuld like to point out that yes Nephilim are Humans mixed with Fallen, but this is fanfic so I can make it anyway I want. But not to sound petty I'm making them a different type of Nephilim so that the faction itself is made of different clans/types of Nephilim._**

Iron Wind and the Red Retribution

Introducing other crew members. They'll be mostly the same age not as they were in canon. Some will be older or deaged depending on character.

 _'And_ _with a_ _flashy exot that would make Buggy proud we left the stunned room and returned to our home which is really the ship in disguise.'_

After chewing out the Gremory bitch and giving her a long overdue punishment we teleported to our ship the Iron Wind.

I had to catch Shirone as I forgot that first time using my personal brand of teleportation may sometimes lead to a few possible side affects. "Sorry Shirone, I forgot to mention that, that happens during the first time using this type of teleportation. Don't worry the pther side affects will pass in a short time. But first. All hands on deck, time to meet the newest member of the crew. Time to meet the other three members courtesy of dimension OP (One Piece). Meet Princess Vivi Nefertari with the power of the Influence Devil Fruit. With the power of the Whisper Devil Fruit Apis. Last but not least we have a surprising turn, a former Admiral turned Pirate slash turned Nephilim Kuzan with the power of the Ice fruit."

I finish my introductions as a blue haired 16 year old girl, a 15 year old blonde girl, and a half asleep ravem haired 17 year old male literally jumped onto the main deck.

"""Welcome new crew member to the Lucifer Pirates."""

"Captain, I assume due to our new arrival that your mission was a success."

"That is correct Vivi. We were able to retrieve little Shirone here and taught Gremory a lesson. Raise the defense shields of the ship and set the wards to full power. I fear we may have a few unwanted visitors tonight. Oh, before I forget where are Arthur and Le Fay? They should be back from spying on my nephew and Ophis. I need that inside imformation as quickly as possible."

"We just received word about an hour ago boss. Apparently they've hit a bit of a snag and won't be able to come back for another day or two." Reported Apis who thanks to her Devil Fruit Powers which thanks to her joining my clan became like the others' more evolved. She is not my informant/messenger.

"We'll just have to wait and hope they're successful captain." said Vivi trying to appease my annoyance at having to go over the set time limit for the information, she knows her powers don't work on me but still the thought is nice.

"It's just so weird for something like this to happen. It hasn't before. So why now? Apis send your familiar to check in on them. I want a report after school tomorrow."

"Right away boss." She really has grown a lot since her encounter with the Straw Hats. When I took my team into the Familiar Forest unsurprisingly considering her work with the millenial dragons which I had moved to a hidden part in my personal territory so that she can watch over them and don't have to worry about poachers. She's grown up but she still a childish personality about her.

"Kuroka, Nami, give Shirone a tour and show her, her quarters and meet us in the dining hall for dinner. I'm ordering pizza."

"Oh come on boss let me cook. It's my turn to take over for Le Fay after all."

"""""NO!""""" Yelled everyone, even Shirone. We're family and everything but though technically immortal we don't want to go through the most violent torture any of us have gone through. Blaze's cooking. Best friend or not, but I do not to wish for an early death.

"You don't have to be rude about it you know." Blaze said pouting while the rest of us busted out laughing.

"Oi you lot what you all just standing around for. Do your jobs. We have to hurry and terraform before the pizza guy gets here. We all remember what happened last time when someone didn't flip the switch."

Everyone coughed out 'Kuroka'. Laziest person I've ever met, which is saying something as I travelled through several dimensions and met thousands of people. Even Kuzan isn't that lazy.

"I said I was sorry." Kuroka said trying to act innocent which had as much effect of an actual cat fighting Big Red.

"After a week of erasing memories."

Time Skip...

It's the next morning and as usual I feel like the sun is trying to murder me. Oddly enough I feel a foreign yet familiar weight on my chest. I lift up the covers and see Shirone using me as a body pillow. I'm not surprised as she did that when she was younger. Much like her sister it'll take a lot of effort to wake her.

"Shirone wake up we have to go to school." I say knowing that wouldn't work.

"Don't wanna. Too comfy." Called it. "Okay then how about I call your sister in to-" that got her up. I don't claim to understand it but there is some sort of personal standoff passive aggressive thing going on between those two.

"Go back to your room and get ready for today. We need to get to school early so we can torment Gremory. What I failed to mention to her is that I'm going to be training her using the shock trigger I put in her magic collar. By snapping my fingers it sends an electrical pulse throughout her whole body. She'll feel it painfully enough that it will have visible effects on her but the collar protects itself as there's an illusion charm on it."

"This is going to be fun."

"It sure is. Now get I need to get ready." "Alrifpght." And after one last hug she left begrudgedly. Since her room is right across the hall I counted five seconds before she realized that I cast a spell on her to make her Nekoshou features always show only to the crew.

"TAMAGI!"

"Saw that coming." I snarkily say as I grab a leg an inch from a head as she tried to kick me through a window. "Was that really neccessary? You know you love your surprise so why are you being so violent this early in the morning?" I ask as I slightly tighten my grip on her leg as trying to question her is a game the two of us play. It's like a game of chicken only better. Since neither of us are morning people I easily won.

"While that may be true Papa," she says with a bit of an embarassed face as she submits after five minutes, "why did you make it so that I couldn't change back?"

"1. Because I find it funny.B. You have no reason to hide anymore. Me and Kuroka will train your powers so you won't lose control or something worse from suppressing yourself for so long. And 3. You forget I'm a master of illusions. I cast a spell so that only the crew can see it. And Gremory as an extra torture. Like I said making others go insane is my specialty."

"Fine. But do something like that against my back and I'll hurt you."

"Noted now go."

Time Skip...

The whole crew and I walked to school together and as predicted there were several rumors flying as soon as we fot within ten feet of the gate.

'Hey what are the new kids doing with the mascot.'

'You're kidding me, more new kids are coming."

And various things of that nature. Oh and let's not forget the hourly shouts of 'Die Pretty Boy' from the pergerted trio. And as predicted a shriek from Gremory who for once was surrounded by her peerage and I use the term loosely.

"Nami, Blaze take the others to Sona and get them checked in. Shirone, Kuroka stay with me. It's time for Phase 2." I say as I encompass us in illision mist. Then we spread our features as we met the peerage in a type of Parlay.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our least favorite Devils. How's your punishment Gremory. Let me remind you that you can get the four Satans together and you won't be able to remove it. I have the power of the yokai Nurarihyon so you won't be removing it without my powers."

"You heard him stupid bitch. Now get out of our way so we can get to our classes."

"What do you think you're doing stupid Nephilim? Taking my servant and putting this collar on me. I demand you take it off at once and give Koneko back to me right now. And what are you thinking letting her show her features. She'll be seen and we'll be exposed."

"You clearly don't know anything Gremory. Illusion is my strongest magic so only a select few will notice. How do you think we're having this conversation right now. Now as I said move."

"Why you." She was unable to complete her sentence as I activated her collar and shocked her and at the same time lifted the illusion barrier after signaling the others to switch into human form.

Then we just left her panting on the ground and walked into school laughing at her misfortune, not dropping the spell until class had already started for twenty minutes.

I warned her but as usual she didn't listen.

Full Crew (for now)

Tamagi, Kuroka, Shirone, Kuzan, Vivi, Apis, Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon, Blaze, Nami


	5. Demonic Summoner s and Sadistic Leaders

**AN:** Own Nothing. The people I use from either different anime or manga aren't mine at all I'm just borrowing them.

Happy New Years. Hello 2018

In this chapter I'm changing things up a bit and adding more people from a manga which I won't reveal what it is until the end.

Demonic Summoners and Sadistic Leaders

It hasn't even been a full day since the spell was cast and according to my spider servants things are going perfectly as planned. I mean how couldn't it, it is my plan after all, they always go perfectly well. Gremory is absolutely raving since I take pleasure in vehemently the spoiled sister brat of fake _Lucifer._ Now don't get me wrong I don't have anything against them it's just even if it weren't for the business with Shirone, everything else she's done has given me grounds to aboslutely despise and hate her. I may be a pirate and using underhanded methods to get what I want is in the job description but still.

"Captain we've got a situation. We need to head to the old school building afterschool."

"Alert the others. Keep this from Sona. We don't need our allies involved. Head back to the ship the moment you can. I've got a hunch that our little friends will be arriving sooner than we thought. I just got the info from Apis."

"Right away Captain."

With that we both headed inside. I smirked as the first pawn has been moved. I stop in my steps as I sense a presence watchingme. I decide to ignore it and continue on my way. I knew I'd eventually get my answer. If spending most of my leadership term napping and doing hunting items in various dungeons have taught me anything it's that patience pays off.

Time Skip...

Speaking of patience since I knew I had something to do later I tried my hardest to stay awake in class but as usual ended up falling asleep. I'm a really deep sleeper so usually I have one of my servants wake me up. But it doesn't explain why I wake up when I sense someone trying yo poke me in the eye with a katana.

"Old friend is that really necessary? I know we haven't seen each other in three years but this old method is getting ridiculous." I say as I open my eyes to see my childhood friends Kazuki Hayashizaki. With his brocon of a big sister Kanae.

"Don't complain. You know that messing with your senses is the only way to wake you up. We just got deployed here by the Council. You know how it is stay here until our job is finished and then we have to leave. We're here with three others outside the door. But we've been talking and if you're willing we want to join you."

I smile as I saw this coming. I promised them a few years ago that when the time came, if we ever saw each other again then if they wanted to join my side then all they had to do is ask me.

"Kanae are you in agreement as well? You know I said that I won't split you two up that it'd have to be a package deal or the whole thing is off."

"Yes. Like I said before someone has to watch niisan." We both sweatdrop at that comment. So she's still doing that huh.

"What about your comrades? No doubt if you have them guarding the door that they know about me and our connection."

"They're aware and it took a lot of begging but we were able to convince them. With everything going on with Loki we thought the best way to help people would be with some extra supernatural help."

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. My spied have reported everything to me. Loki is planning to make a move really soon. I was thinking abiut contacting you soon anyways. I don't want my childhood friends to get killed by a giant megalomaniac if I knew I could've saved them. Now call them in so I can assess their powers. Also I cam see you by the way. Nice to meet you again Lemegeddon."

They both gasp in shock and look at me like I've got three heads. "What you didn't think I wasn't aware of your contracted spirit. I met her just shortly after our last time together. As more and more spirits bled into the mortal world I thought that I could find a way to help. And I did. It took lots of effort but I found my grimoire. I thought it was just a booj but when it connected to me I knew it was mine. I'll explain this during the meeting with the bitch who used to run this territory."

Kazuki then proceeded to the door where he called his four teammates and unsurprisingly they were all woman. Suprising though who they were. An elf with the power of Vepar, a former student council president with the power of Belial, a teacher with the power of Agares, and another elf with the power of Gremory.

"What a motley group you have here. I already know you two now why don't the four of you introduce yourselves."

"My name is Hiakari Koyuki with the power of Vepar."

"My name is Liz Liza Westwood. I have the power of Agares."

"My name is Kanon Kodzuki with the power of Belial."

"My name is Miyabi Ryūtaki. Due to a past transgression I'm to be your personal assistant from now on. I possess the power of Gremory."

"I can tell the seven of us are going to work together very well. Power of the deck I summon thee. Queen, Jack, Ace, 10, 8, 6. Diamond. You all will make a wonderful edition to my family. In a few minutes we will meet up with the rest of my y crew. Oh and before I forget me and the others in my team are pirates." And with that I bolted before they could fully process what I just said.

'WHAT!' I heard as I turn the corner. This is going to be interesting. Especially with the Agares user. WIth her time powers and the extensive knowledge of Agares I finally found my archaeologist.

Time Skip...

It took five minutes but when they finally caught up to me the rest of my crew had arrived.

"Oi you lot over here. This is the other members of my crew. Apis, Blaze, Shirone, Kuroka, Nami, Vivi, Kuzan, and Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon. Everyone these are our new crewmates. Kanae, Kazuki, Liz, Kanon, and Miyabi. Because of her time powers Liz will be pur archaeologist and Miyabi as a punishment is my personal assistant."

Everyone nods and greets each other.

"Well then now that that's out of the way it's time to have a meeting with the bitchy Gremory. No offense." I say to Miyabi and I gove the others a look that meant _'later'_. "Apis give them their watches. These will help you keep in touch and the log will bring you up to date on everything you need to know."

With that I teleported us into the ORC clubroom. Ignoring the wards set up to keep us out clearly part of some sort of weird humiliation plan.

Inside the ORC clubroom...

10 minutes ago

"Buchou are you sure that this guy is as much of a big deal as you say he is? I mean so what if he is supposedly a faction leader, but clearly you're more powerful than he is. You can take off that stupid collar without him." Boasted Issei clearly trying to ramp up her confidence and earn some brownie points.

"Don't you think I know that?" Screamed Rias. Clearly his plan wasn't working. Especially since that outburst caused the collar to go off again which made her slump into the nearby couch. "I've tried anything. Even usind the boosted gear isn't working. I need this off before I go insane."

"How dare he do something like this to Buchou. I promise you that when he comes here I'll cut him down."

"Thank you Kiba. Nice to know you're supportive."

Issei looks at Kiba with a look of betrayal.

Before anyone knew it Kiba had three swords and what looked like a staff pointed at his neck.

"Make another threat against our master and this warning scar will be the only thing recognizable." Said Kanae as they all sheath their weapons not without leaving a big scar on the back of his neck.

"Great job gang. Looks like you're getting into the flow very quickly. Anyways meet my new crewmates. The six of them each have the power of a diva. So if you cross me again it won't be present. Now then onto why I'm here after you stalking me this morning via your ex familiar after I may or may not have shot her a few dozen times with demonic holy energy."

"You killed my familiar!"

"Again with the screaming. Seriously you make a banshee sound like a mute. Anyways the bat brat had it coming. Besides that's merciful compared to what I wanted to do. But I had friends coming so nearly burning the school, again, is not how I wanted to make a first impression."

Everyone backed away at that, even the crew. The fact that they haven't been here a week and I'd already burnt down the school made them all very wary.

"Moving on Gremory brats why have you called my master here. I might be a newbie but my job as master's assisstant means I'm willing to use as much force as I want. Unlike you I have the powers of the real Gremory. So cross me and die."

""And I thought I was a sadist."" Said me and Nami at the same time.

"Like I said before, get this damn collar off of me. Keep the Neko bitch if you want but remove this collar from meeee." She said as I increased the power on her collar using my devil eyes. They work as a sort of magic conductor so I don't need weird spells or incantations to use magic.

While Kiba and Akeno went to help Gremory, predictably Issei activated the gauntlet and after boosting tried to catch me by surprise and punch me. But I grabbed it and squeezed it and it started to crack. I knew it'd heal itself after he dispersed it but it's fun watching him squirm under me. "I see into your soul." I say devil eyes still activated. "Hello ddraig. Remember me?"

"YOU." Ddraig said in surprise and fear. "Partner stay away from this guy. He's bad news. One of the most powerful and scariest people I've ever met. And considering I'm a dragon is really saying something. He killed my last wielder extremely easily while he was in Juggernaut mode."

Hearing that everyone including now awake Gremory gasped and he dispersed it which after breaking his wrist I released him and he went to cower behind Akeno. I smirked knowing that won't heal without twilight healing as I made sure of it'll have to normally.

"I'm sorry." I almost thought she meant it after seeing the concern in her eyes. But she doesn't know that I can read minds. Devil eyes active or otherwise. "Please just release me I've learned my lesson." I can hear the rising panic in her voice.

So raising my hand up in a manner which I do to conjure or if I want to show off I snapped my fingers and constricted Issei's arm further causing more damage. It won't cause permanent damage but he won't be able to activate his sacred gear until after the clearly impending Rating Game against the scion of House Phoenix who are personal friends of mine minus Raiser. He's an ass but the rest of the family is really nice.

"Nice try. But they don't call me the biggest sadist in the Underworld for nothing. Collar stays on until I deem you've truly learned. But I have good news for you lot. Before I forget that arm won't heal with magic which will only make it worse. You need a certain gear to fix it. Oh and we fortunately won't be seeing each other until the meeting of leaders. See ya morons."

And like last time we flashed out. Leaving looks of desperation and hopelessness. Man I love my life.

 **An:** _In case anyone is still wondering the manga/light novel which I got the six characters from is_ called Magika no Kenshi to Shouken Maou.

Full crew for now: Tamagi, Nami, Kuroka, Shirone, Vivi, Apis, Le Fay, Arthur, Blaze, Kanae, Hiakari, Liz, Miyabi, Kanon, and Kazuki.

More won't be added later. _Possibly_


	6. Rescue the Twilight Nun

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Rescue the Twilight Nun

We teleport back to the ship and I flop down on one of the couches utterly exhausted. Dealing with idiots is always mentally draining. I'm about to dismiss everyone when a teleportation circle appears. I mentally groan at that, especially after I see who it is. "What do you want nephew? Or better yet what does the Ouroborous Dragon want from me?"

He stands there shocked for a moment and then smirks and stands out of the way showing the girl in question.

"What is it now Ophis? I already told you I'm not joining you. And if you keep sending your little snakes or pathetic goons to spy on me, I'll cut their heads off and send it to you. That includes Albion's host." I threateningly say leaking KI to get my point across.

"You're just as feisty as always. Anyways this is not about that, the reason why we're here is to warn you." I hold up my hand to stop her there.

"Hold on a second, so let me guess the reason you're telling me this is because you want the Khaos Brigade to make its big debut in front of the factions and you want to make a statement by killing its leaders. Since upon time we were allies and the fact that I'm technically part of the Old Maou faction and trust the new ones as far as I can throw Big Red you came to warn me."

"You were right Vali, he is good."

"I'll also be staying here during the time leading up to the meeting, helping out on any possible missions anyway I can."

"Just don't wreck my base or get in my way as I wasn't kidding about decapatation." I flash my eyes an unnatural heterochromic color of Dark Purple and Light Gold.

"Now then Vivi will show you to your quarters. She's the bluenette behind me. For the moment other than torturing Ddraig we have nothing planned until I get an alert on a spell I placed earlier this week when I ran into a target. Red Emperor has already got his claws on her but when it all comes down to it she'll choose the closest things to Angels over full blown devils."

As Ophis left Vali was about to say something when Apis ran over to me telling me that her scouts have reported that its started.

"Everything is going as planned. All hands prep for immediate teleportation. Blaze, bring the case. Time to bring our powers to the next level."

In less than three minutes everyone was gathered on deck and ready to go. I signalled to Blaze to hold out the case. "Today we'll be officially exposing ourselves to the supernatural world. No doubt world will spread of what we do here but that doesn't matter. We do what we do because we like it. Not because someone else wants us to, because its what we want to do."

"In this case are weapons which will take us to the next level. They're called Grimoires. Using these will strengthen connection to the astral plane and give you powers. The best part is, is that they adapt to your own abilities and mindset. You'll see soon enough. For now just reach into the box and grab whatever feels right."

They all looked hesitant until Kanon the ever positive ex president stepped forward to grab her grimoire. That set the mood for everyone else to follow suit.

Symbols started appearing on the covers as soon as we picked them up. Those with divas had their symbols appear on the cover and spine. Those of us without divas Kanae included had a zodiac symbol appear with mine being a dragon with white and black wings.

I look at Kazutos and see something which resembled the eye of Horus on the cover. Makes sense as Lemegeddons power transcends all mythological barriers.

"Alright then be prepared, we'll be teleportating directly to the basement where the ritual will be taking place." I signal everyone to gather around me and we teleport to the church to fight some rogue priests and fallen angels.

Truth be told we could take each of them without the grimoires but this is something that will show the supernatural world how serious we are.

Rias POV

As me and Akeno finish off Donahseek and Kalawarner we head to the entrance of the church to meet up with Issei and the others. It took a bit longer than I first expected to finish them.

After about five minutes of walking we meet them at the doors to find them surprisingly sealed. Thinking it was probably the fallen me and Akeno blast it with our combined magic nothing happened. It hit a shield and I growl as I see the symbol.

"Those damn fakers. I won't let their weak ass barrier stop me." I gather all my magic and spread it throughout my body and am about to destroy it when a white haired male dressed like a priest slams into the barrier screaming. He then gets elotrocuted by an attack from inside and slumps to the ground dead.

"You couldn't've done that earlier Nami? He was getting on my nerves."

"Shut it Kanae, at least I got him. You were taking longer than me and he would've gotten you if it weren't for me."

It kept going on until their bastard leader punches them both in the head and yells at them making the weaklings cower from him.

Suddenly it gets quiet and all you hear is "Execute Thema." And then we get hit by something and we black out.

As I start to fade into unconsciousness I hear his disgusting face and hear him say "Looks like I was right the bitch showed up when it was already over. Bring them inside and tie them to something. Don't care what just make sure they can't get out."

With that all I see is black.

30 minutes ago...

Tamagi POV

We arrive in the corridor just off the ritual room. I see two guards so I signal Kanae and Kanon to take them out.

Once they were done with we moved them out of the way. I send Nami and Kanae to take care of the enemy I sensed upstairs so he wouldn't be able to escape or send for reinforcements.

I sense about 100 priests inside and two fallen as well as the exiled nun Asia Argento.

"Showtime." I coat my fist in holy demonic energy and punch the doors completely destroying them.

"Sorry we're late. Hope we didn't miss too much." I smirk as I see my spy look up in gratitude. I was about to say something cocky when the raven haired bitch next to my spy who was the blonde loli next to her, orders her slaves to attack.

"This'll be over in not even three minutes. On my command """"Execute Thema."""" We all simulatenously say as we summon various weapons. The great thing about these archives is their not connected to one archive because of our mixing magical energies don't tie us down to one.

I summon my Rapier which I named Orion and slashed at 6 attacking priests. I smirk as it can handle my full on aura perfectly. "Keep your guard up they might be weak but that doesn't mean you can be sloppy. Kill them all. We don't need prisoners."

They nod and them jump into the relatively small group of attackers. They should know that if your planning to protect yourself especially from people like us they'll need more than triple digits.

I make a beeline to the altar practically invisible as I slash anything in my way. I jump using a body of a priest in the process of falling to the floor and appear at the altar with my sword to Raynare's neck, my hands pinning hers to the wall and using my magic to embed them deep enough from using magic to escape or summon a light spear.

"Watch her, if she so much as blinks kill her." I say as I slash the altar freeing Asia but I see that she is already too far gone. I see that everyone is finishing off the rest of the priests and I see Asia just barely open her eyes.

I use my magic to keep her conscious enough to ask her my question. "Asia Argento I as the leader of the Nephilim clan of half Angels ask if you will be willing to join my house and be my family." She thinks it over for a split second before weakly nodding and passing out again. I summon a spare Jack which is an extra Jack outside of the usual four and place it on what's left of her shirt and say "Then rise and awaken and serve in the name of the house of the descendants of Lucifer."

 **(Depending on person and situation the ritual is different.)**

It takes a few minutes but I see her open her eyes again and smile. I signal to Mittelt to kill Raynare like I'd always planned to even if it hadn't work as I put Asia on her feet and step back as she spreads her 4 wings.

"Welcome Asia Argento to my house. I'll have Mittelt fill you in later, and before you ask she was working for me the whole time, but we need to get upstairs to greet your friend Issei and his master. But word to the wise don't trust them. The girl over their with the cat features was held captive by his master and she knew that it was illegal to do so and doing that was breaking the rules and the paper thin agreement between the Devils and Nephilims. You have the freedom to do as you please but wait for the next few minutes to play out and see. Oh and I'll need you to play dead and before I forget to mention we're pirates. Time to."

I say as I feel intense magical energy from inside the barrier, and a fly on the outside, which means that the gnats have shown up, and that Nami and Kanae have finished their job. Time for phase 3.

Rias POV

"Hey Bitchory wake up." I groan annoyedly as I slowly open my eyes to see the bastard angel in my face. "Well hello Bitch. Late to the party are we. I'm very disappointed in you lot. Due to your meddling we were unable to save the poor girl and they executed her by speeding up the process. Due to your interference a sweet innocent girl had her soul completely rippes apart. If you hadn't interfered then she maybe could've been saved, but that's not possible even with reincarnation methods."

I snarl at him and glare as I don't believe and then I see a sobbing Issei chained to where the blonde girl whose name I didn't care to remember lay dead.

"Damn it if only I'd gotten here sooner I could've pretended to rescue the girl and manipulate her to use as a pawn for her gear. Oh whatever it's not like a really cared anyway." I pause as I realize I said that part outloud.

Timidly I ask, "Did I say that out loud?" The shocked looks on everyones face was my answer. I look down at my chains and see they've been chained to make me spill my guts. Damned Angel, he got me again.

"Hear that dragon, she was manipulating both of you the whole time not caring whether either of you lived or died as long as she got what she wanted. If she acted like this with Asia whose to say she didn't with you. Welp enough chitchat I've got stuff to do in the morning. By the way only holy energy releases those chains. I'll call Michael if I bother to remember in the morning. Come on Asia let's go."

We all gasp as we see her get up and head to the teleportation circle with him and she spreads her wings showing off whose side she was on and laughs as they teleport out with him sticking his tongue out at me as they leave.

 _Real mature. I'll get them one of these days and when I do I'll teach them what happens when you cross a Gremory._


End file.
